A First Meeting
by WildRose22
Summary: Rose meets Scorpius for the first time when they are six. This story is about their first meeting and a bit on their train ride to Hogwarts. I might continue it farther and might not. Pleaase read and say if you like. (I changed summary)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first fanfiction , and I hope you like it. Any reviews will be much appreciated.**

**Anyway, in this story Rose is 5 years old.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

It was lunch break in Poppyseeds Nursery for Young Wizards and Witches. In the corner of the playground there was an old oak this tree sat a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes. There was a lost expression in his face.

On the other side of the play ground, sat a girl with flaming red hair and deep blue eyes. She stared at the boy curiously.

'Don't look at him.' Her friend whispered. 'His father and grandfather were wicked men. They helped a bad wizard called Waldywart. My mummy said never to speak to him.'

'_Voldermort_. Not Waldywart.' The girl said. 'And anyway, _my_ mummy said it's bad to judge people for what their parents did.'

'But you can't talk to him. Everyone will think that you are strange! No one ever talks to him. '

'Poor boy. He must be lonely ….. Come , let's ask him to play with us. '

'No…'

'Please, I'll give you a lollipop if you come …..'

'OK. I'll come. Why are you so interested in him anyway? Do you _like_ him?'

'No I don't' She protested. 'I just felt sorry for him.'

OK,OK . No need to shout at me. I'll come, but you have to give me the lollipop,'

On the opposite side of the playground, the blond haired boy was looking at the two girls on the other side.

They were having a heated conversation. Occasionally, they would look at him. At such moments he would pretend to be looking somewhere else and ignore them. The girl with red hair seemed to be trying to convince the other to do something.

The girls were standing up. They were coming towards him. He watched them with a guarded expression. He had been bullied before, because of his last name.

'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Yes' the red haired girl answered, as they came closer to the boy under the tree.

The boy stood up as they came closer. The red haired girl felt her friend's fingers tightening around her own.

'What do you want? ' The boy asked. The friend gave a small squeak. Then immediately silenced herself when the other girl nudged her.

'What do you want?' The boy repeated, looking at them nervously.

'Nothing . We just thought you'd like to be our friend ? '

The nervousness immediately vanished from the boys face replaced by a broad smile.

'Yes' He said, happily. 'My name's Scorpius.'

'I'm Rose. And this,' she said pulling her friend, (who had been hiding behind her) forward 'Is Sandra Thomas' **(A/N: Sandra Thomas is the daughter of Dean Thomas and Cho Chang)**

'Hi 'She managed to squeak out.

Just then the bell rang and everyone went into the class room.

_Sandra's parents took her away from the nursery when they found that Malfoy's son went to it. Scorpius moved to Sandra's place beside Rose. They soon became best friends. Knowing that Ron would not like it, Rose never told her father that her best friend's last name was Malfoy. _

_In the following year, Rose and Scorpius left the nursery. They lost contact of each other and grew up being taught to hate each other by their parents._

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a long time but I was really busy with schoolwork and I had lost my Deathly Hallows, and as I wanted to get all the facts right I had to wait some time to get a copy.**

**I want to thank Stefany Sungold and dras leona for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred, Sirius, Snape and Lupin would not be dead. But since they are dead I suppose I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Six Years Later**

Rose Weasley was feeling nervous. It was the first of September 2015. She would be going to Hogwarts for the first time today. She glanced at her cousin, Albus. He looked nervous too. James must have teased him about being sorted into Slytherin. That was his worst fear. Well, at least she wasn't the only one afraid…

"If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you," Her father was saying. "But no pressure."

Rose rolled her eyes. 'Very comforting,' was what she felt like saying. (In a sarcastic way of course.) Her father might deny that she was not sorted into Gryffindor or say that there had been some mistake, but he would _never _disinherit her.

Al however looked even more nervous at her father's comment. He only calmed down a bit when Hermione said that Ron didn't really mean what he said.

Rose was just about to say something calming to him when she was distracted by her father.

"Look who it is." He said.

As Rose turned her head towards the three people who had caught her father's attention, she noted that all the adults were staring at them too.

Of the three one was a blond haired man with metallic grey eyes that stirred a memory in her mind. The second was a woman, who Rose assumed was his wife. She had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. There was a sweet and kind look about her.

And the boy. He looked exactly what his father must have looked like when he was that age - and what she thought Scorpius would look like now…..

"So that's little Scorpius." Ron said.

Rose gasped. So it was him!

Her father was saying something about tests and marrying pure bloods, but Rose's brain was not registering anything he was saying. Instead, she wondered about Scorpius.

She wondered whether he rememberedher. After all they hadn't seen or heard from each other for about six years. Ofcourse she had known he would join Hogwarts this year. They _were _the same age. She had wondered about him in the past few days.

Was he still the nice friend she had known, or was he the muggle hating, pure blood loving boy, who thought blood status was the most important thing in the world whom her father described? She hoped it wasn't the latter….


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius Malfoy was staring at a red-headed girl. He knew her name was Rose Weasley. She was the same Rose Weasley he had known when they were small.

He had seen a picture of her with her family in the Daily Prophet. , Rose's father said something and the entire family, the Potters and the Weasleys turned to look at them. His father nodded at them, but Scorpius turned away and looked at his owl, Lance.

"Don't worry son," Draco said, seeing his son's worried face. "You'll be fine at Hogwarts. Goyle's son will be there too."

"Scorpius," Astoria cut in "The train will be leaving soon. Have you got all your things? Don't forget Lance…"

"Mum, do you think Rose will remember me? I mean it's not like I'm interested in her or-or anything. I don't even know her!" He gabbled at Draco's raised eyebrows. He hadn't wanted him to hear.

It's just that everyone will think that I'm-you know- dangerous and-and that I won't hesitate to cruciate them or something. Atleast with Rose, well I have some connection. She never thought I was bad or anything…"

"Oh Scorpy, no one will think that. Just be yourself and everyone will like you."

"Actually they will think that." Draco said quelling his wife's next words with a glance. He had worn an amused expression when his son was gabbling about not being interested in Rose Weasley. This had turned to an expression of pain, and anger at his next words.

"They will think that you are as cruel as a death-eater. That you know powerful curses-

"Bu-"

"I'm not done yet Astoria" Draco turned to Scorpius who had paled quite a bit.

"You will be judged by many by your surname, and by your grand-father's and Bellatrix's names. But you must prove to them that you're not your extended family .Promise me that."

Scorpius nodded. "I will."

Astoria wiped a tear and gave Scorpius a tight hug.

"Good luck Scorpy."

"I'd better get on. The train will be leaving soon…"

"Son," Scorpius paused and looked at his father.

"About the Weasley girl, her father has probably told her dreadful things about our family, and advised her not to associate you."

"But Rose knows I'm not bad!"

"I'm just saying that if she ignores you don't be too surprised. Her father has a deep grudge against me."

Scorpius nodded and headed towards the train. He looked back once before getting on and waved to his mother.

"Bye Mum" He said and got on the train.

**A/N: Please review. I don't know what you think about this story if you don't. Just take a moment and write a few words, it means a lot. A review will never fail to bring a smile to my face…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye Mother!" he waved at her.

Scorpius

In the train he chose an empty compartment and sat down, hoping no one would come in.

He took Lance out of his cage and fed him a small piece of chocolate his grandma had given him. Being the only grandchild, Scorpius was Narcissa favourite, and he was often given various sweets and presents.

In his head, he was making plans about what he would do at Hogwarts. He hoped he wouldn't be in Slytherin. People would just assume he was bad and he would have no chance.

His father had been in Slytherin and he had treated muggle-borns and Gryffindor's terribly when he was at school. Those people's children were at Hogwarts now- and they might hold the grudge against Scorpius. Not accept that Draco was a different man after the war- that Scorpius was different from what his father had been…

'No-' He told himself. 'I _will_ prove that I'm different-That I _am good…_Whatever house I'm sorted into!

'What if it's Slytherin?' A little voice at the back of his mind asked. 'What will you do then?'

'Then I'll show everyone that a Malfoy, in Slytherin even can be nice!'

Rose

Rose was trying to read a book- and she was not successful. It was very difficult to pay enough attention to 'Lord of the Rings' (given by her mother) when you're in the same compartment with half the Weasley-Potter clan.

Currently, James was teasing Al, and Al appeared to be-unaffected? 'Odd,' Rose thought. Usually he'd be punching James or at least shouting at him. Come to think of it he has been completely oblivious to James's teasing since he had talked to Harry…

"Hey James, can you think of some terrible prank to play on Victoire?" said Louis appearing at their compartment looking grumpy.

What'd she do this time Louis?" Roxanne inquired. Rose rolled her eyes. Victoire and Louis were always fighting.

"She read my_ private_ letter!" Rose looked on interested. She knew what the letter was about. Then she teased me about it in front of people!" Rose frowned disapprovingly. She had specifically told her cousin told her cousin to use that information when she wanted to blackmail Louis into keeping quiet about something or into giving her something.

"Who was the letter from?" James asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Was it perhaps a girl?" Fred put in.

"None of your business! Now are you going to help or not?" Louis demanded.

"Well of course we'd love to help" Fred started. "But if you don't tell us from whom the letter was-"

"It means you don't trust us." James said disapprovingly.

"Okay fine! It was from Cassiopeia Flint okay!" Louis said. Rose hid her smile. She knew it was a lie.

"Surely you know us better than to think that we'll be fooled with that kind of a lie?" James looked at Louis disapprovingly. "I know you would not be crazy enough to be even slightly friendly with her, and she would never even acknowledge you. Anyway she is in Tony Mulciber's fan club." Rose smirked. James was not as dumb as he acted like he was.

"So are you going to tell us?" Fred inquired.

"I know who the girl is." Rose said abruptly. Everyone turned towards her.

"How do you know?" Louis asked suspiciously.

"And why didn't you mention it sooner?" Roxy added.

"I knew when Vicky wrote to me," Rose announced, "And I didn't mention it earlier because it was fun to see you trying to guess and Louis lying!"

"Wait, Vicky wrote and told you but didn't tell me? And you didn't mention it in your letters either!" Roxy sounded angry and quite hurt.

"Sorry Rox," Rose said hurriedly. "But we both thought that it would be safer not to because Fred might intercept the letters."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Albus looked hurt. Rose always shared _everything_ with him.

"Never mind him, why didn't you tell _me_?" Said James looking affronted.

Roxanne nodded understandingly at Rose's apology. Fred grinned.

"Sorry Al," Rose continued. "I meant to tell you but I forgot. And

As for you James, why would I even think of telling you after I caught you trying to break into my room and steal my diary?"

"That was Louis's idea, besides you've got to tell us!" James pleaded.

"Fine." I'll tell you." She gave in. Louis looked pleadingly at her.

"Sorry Louis. It was your idea to break into my bedroom, consider this my revenge." Rose grinned evilly.

"It's Alice."

"Alice? Alice Longbottom? OMG!"

"Calm down Roxy."

"Rose! I can't believe you told them! Victoire telling you can be believed, but you?! I am going to kill you for this!" Louis shouted running at her.

"Hey, get off you're squashing me!" Albus complained when Rose fell on top of him as Louis tickled her.

"Pull him off James, or I'll hex all of you!" Rose screamed.

"Fine. Fred, help me."

Rose ran out as Fred and James held an angry Louis back.

Scorpius

No one had interrupted Scorpius throughout the entire train ride so far. He had bought some pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs when the trolley came by.

He was looking at a chocolate frog card. It was Dumbledore. Scorpius was observing the old man's hat, which seemed to be dusted with tiny triangles with circles inside and a straight line across, when the door burst open and a slightly red and out of breath Rose Weasley tumbled in.

A/N: So Rose is finally there. She is meeting Scorpius-though not quite in the way either of them planned. I hope you like this chapter, (it took forever to write it) Please review and say if you like!

PS. I tried to make the chapter longer


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating but I've been **_**really **_**busy these past few weeks!**

**Thank you everyone who have stuck with me so far and to everyone who reviewed! **

The door opened and a slightly red and out of breath Rose Weasley tumbled in.

"I'msosorrybutmycousinLouiswaschasingmeandIra-" she paused for breath and looked up at the shocked boy in the compartment. Her eyes widened in surprise. She bit her lip nervously and looked at the ground.

"Oh. Um, hi?" Scorpius's greeting came out as a question.

"Hi." Rose said, unsure whether to remind him of their old friendship. While she contemplated if he remembered her or not, the boy nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and began to talk.

"I don't know if you remember me, but-"

"Of course I remember you!" Rose cut in "We were in the same pre-school! You're Scorpius, right?" She tried to make it sound as if she hadn't spent quite a long time during the last few weeks wondering if he still remembered her.

"Oh. Well, um yeah I'm Scorpius." He said, slightly hurt that she just remembered him as a class-mate who went to pre-school with her and not as an old friend. "I thought you might remember that we were- well good friends? "He looked up at her and was surprise to see a broad smile stretching across her face.

"Of course I remember!" Rose exclaimed. "It's just that I wasn't sure if _you_ remembered _me_! This wasn't exactly how I planned this meeting you know…"

"Then what did you plan?" Scorpius inquired.

"Just send you a letter first and then meet you if you still remembered…"Rose said casually. " I like this way better though. More exciting."

"Typical Gryffindor. Loving excitement." Scorpius smirked. A trait he had inherited from his father.

"You don't know I'll be in Gryffindor yet!" Rose exclaimed. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, but she didn't want people to judge what house she was in before she was sorted. She hated the way everyone assumed she was brave and fearless (even though it was true) because of her family. She wanted to be an individual person with her own identity.

"Look Rose, I might be no seer, but it's pretty obvious that you'll probably be in Gryffindor." Scorpius said. "I mean, _your whole family is in Gryffindor_. Besides loving excitement is a Gryffindor quality."

"Well, even though what you say about loving excitement is true, I have inherited my mum's brains so I might be a Ravenclaw…"

"Yeah, but your mum was a Gryffindor too wasn't she?"

"…And about my entire family being in Gryffindor," Rose continued as if she hadn't heard. "Are you going to be in Slytherin because _your_ entire family has been in it?"

Scorpius's stomach lurched unpleasantly. He wished he hadn't brought up the topic of houses. 'What Rose said is true' he told himself. 'She didn't have to be in Gryffindor because of her family and neither did he.' Or so he hoped…

"Are you afraid of being sorted into Slytherin?" Rose suddenly said.

Scorpius looked at her startled. Could she read his mind? How else had she guessed exactly what he had thought?

"It's just that my cousin Albus is afraid of being sorted into Slytherin…" Rose explained hesitantly. "And for a moment you looked exactly like he does when James teases him."

Scorpius looked at her surprised. The fact that Harry Potter's son 'feared being sorted into Slytherin, well it was surprising.

"So, why are you so afraid of being in Slytherin?" Rose asked. "I mean, it's not like your sly or cunning right? Just because your family is in Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be in it."

"That's what I've been trying to tell myself, but it's more difficult to convince myself that than you'd think. There's always the chance that I might…." Scorpius shuddered. "Anyways, why is your cousin afraid of being put Slytherin? I mean, it's not like his entire family is in Slytherin."

"It's because of his middle name. It belonged to a Slytherin."

"What is his middle name?" Scorpius asked, curious as to what Slytherin Harry Potter could have thought worthy of naming his son after.

"I don't know! He never tells it to anyone."

"By the way," Scorpius was struck by a sudden thought. "Have you given your cousin a similar kind of speech that you gave me?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't enough to convince him. And of course James teasing him directly afterward didn't exactly help…"

"Hmm. Well I don't think the name will matter much."

"I'll tell him that." Rose said and smiled.

Albus Severus Potter, was currently looking for his cousin. He had had enough of James's teasing (though he had felt a bit better after what his father had told him) and wanted someone less irritating to hang around with.

As he walked in search of Rose, he reflected upon what his father had told him. 'It might be okay to be in Slytherin, but I don't want to.' He decided. He could tell the Sorting Hat not to put him in Slytherin. 'But what if Dad just said that to comfort me?' he thought. It was doubtful, but possible. And what if he wasn't lying but the Sorting Hat had changed after being burnt by Voldemort? It had been magically repaired, but what if it didn't listen to the students choices anymore?

He was deep within his own thoughts when he bumped into someone. Albus opened his mouth to apologize and closed it again when he saw three older boys leering at him. He realized that they were Slytherins by their uniforms.

The boy in the middle- tall, with dark brown hair and a nasty smirk on his face who seemed to be the ring leader- spoke;

"Well, well. Look who it is, famous Harry Potter's famous son knocks or everyone who gets in his way!"

"Look, I'm really sorry I bumped into you-" Albus began nervously.

"But we don't let anyone bump into us and try to knock us down, do we boys?" He continued as if he hadn't heard Albus speak.

"Look here, I said I'm sorry about bumping you now _will you let me pass!_" Albus yelled as the three boys took a step towards him.

"But this isn't just about you bumping us Potter." The boy said pulling his wand. As the other boys copied his action Albus realized with growing horror that he had left his own wand back in the compartment. "You're parents are the ones who _ruined_ our lives! It's because of them that our grandparents are stuck in Azkaban! And we're going to make _you_ pay for it!"

"Um, it's not my fault what they did," Albus started nervously. "But the only reason your grandparents are in Azkaban is because they were evil muggle-killers who supported Voldemort!" He ended angrily. How dare these stupid Slytherins insult his father and act as if he should be guilty conscious!

"You're going to pay for that Potter!" the boy shouted. "I'm going to hex you until you wish that you had never been born!"

Albus's eyes widened with horror as he realized that there was no escape. He braced himself for the jinxes he was sure would come.

"Oh no you won't!" Albus snapped his head back to see a back to see a black haired girl with a huge scowl standing behind him with her wand raised. "Piniusarro" She said waving her wand in a zig-zag pattern. Dozens of needles went flying at the Slytherins.

"You haven't seen the last of us Potter!" They shouted as they fled from the needles. "And next time, you won't have a girl to hide behind!"

"Thanks." Albus said when they were gone.

"Forget it. Those Slytherins deserved what they got." The girl said. "They are always going after the children of war heroes. Anyway I'm Alice Longbottom. You're Albus Potter right?"

"Yeah. Who were those boys?"

"Grandchildren of death-eaters. Even though most pure-blood families changed after the war, some are still very keen on their views on blood-status and all. Their kids are bitter about what has happened to their families and tend to bully kids of war heroes like us. Alice explained. Thee leader is Jacob Flint. The other two are Mathew Nott and John Bullstrode."

She paused for a second and asked curiously. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your cousins? I mean, the Weasleys and Potters usually hang out in the same compartment, or so I'm told." Albus smiled. 'By whom I wonder.' He thought to himself, remembering Louis.

"Well, after some time one feels as if they're going mad when they're in the same compartment with James and Fred. I'm looking for my cousin Rose." Albus said with a smile.

"Oh, I saw Rose Weasley some time ago. I think I know where she went."

"Could you tell me?"

"No, I'll _show_ you where she went."

"Thanks."

"Remember the time we put that toy mouse under Miss Padmi's chair to scare her? The mouse just ran around in circles and squeaked most unrealistically." Scorpius said fondly remembering the first and only prank he had convinced Rose to help him in. Sure, it had gone wrong and the wee punished but it was still fun doing it.

"It was _Miss Padma._" Rose corrected. "And she made us write lines." Rose said, laughing at the memory. The mouse had run around the teacher's legs when she tried to catch it while the other pupils laughed. The entire class had been disrupted by an utterly ridiculous plan that was destined to fail.

"We were quite dumb those days." Scorpius said.

"_We?! _Talk for yourself, I was and still am very smart!" Rose said in mock-outrage.

"You helped plan too!" Scorpius protested.

"Yeah, but it was your original idea. All I did was put the mouse under the table."

"I'd forgotten,"

Albus and Alice were talking as they went looking for Rose. Currently, they were talking about Albus's many cousins.

"By the way, how do you know Louis?" Albus asked.

"Well… my dad's the herbology professor at Hogwarts. And sometimes Mum and I go to visit him. One such time I met Louis in Dad's office. He was there for a detention. After that time we kind of became friends and we used to hang out together whenever I went to Hogwarts. Anyway, how do you know that I know him?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, Victoire caught one of your letters to him and teased him about it. So Luis came to James and Fred asking them to help plan his revenge, naturally James and Fred wanted to know who the letter was from. Victoire had also written to Rose about the letter, and Rose told everyone as revenge for Louis trying to steal her diary!" Albus explained. "He really likes you, you know…"

"Well of course he likes me! We're friends." She said.

"No, I mean he _'like'_ likes you."

"Seriously Albus?" She laughed. "I'm just starting my first year. I'm still too young for relationships! I think you must be a bit confused because of James's teasing."

Albus shrugged and looked slightly doubtful. He supposed alice knew better about Louis's and her relationship but from Louis's behaviour' he would have thought that he really liked her.

"Albus," Alice waved a hand in front of his face. "Please return to earth."

Albus blinked. "Sorry. I drifted off for a moment."

"Never mind, we're here. Rose is in there."

"Oh, okay let's go in"

**A/N: There. I've done it! I've finally finished typing this chapter. It took me ever so long to finish it!**

**How did you like it? What do you think Albus's reaction to Scorpius would be? And what would James's reaction be? It's up to you! The next chapter will be based on what YOU think, so be sure to click that button down there and leave a review! **


End file.
